


First Kiss*

by lmaoimsosorry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: *first kiss in a romantic context anyway
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Kudos: 44





	First Kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and not very good but it's a start :)
> 
> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)

Life for Bobby Singer was rarely normal, but that was life as a hunter, he supposed. It couldn’t really be normal. That put aside, he has gotten himself into a situation he never thought he’d be in. He never expected that he’d be falling for the very demon to whom he sold his soul. Crowley was…an asshole sometimes but he could also be sweet. Bobby hasn’t been with anyone since Karen, which makes it difficult for him. He wants to tell the demon that he’s into him, of course he does. He just…can’t. He hasn’t been with anyone at all since then. 

His nights had routine, on the nights he wasn’t working the phones anyway. He would finish up what he needed to, and then drink himself to sleep. Was it healthy? No. But it worked. One such night, as he was finishing up some work, Crowley appeared. It wasn’t that odd, Crowley liked to randomly show up now that he owned Bobby’s soul. 

They mostly drink in silence, tonight anyway. Usually, you can’t get Crowley to be quiet, but tonight he is. He must’ve had a bad day.

“Bad day in Hell?” Bobby asks when the silence gets to be too much. He likes quiet but damn.

“Something like that,” Crowley sighs. “When is it ever not a bad day?” 

As they sit there, Bobby keeps thinking about his feelings. He wants to confess, he really does…but what does he even say? So, he drinks. And drinks. 

Which is maybe why, when he wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t remember what happened. He does, however, feel a body pressed up against his. His brain immediately goes to the worst-case scenario, ‘did I have sex with the King of Hell?’ He sits up, rubbing his eyes as he does.

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep?” Crowley asks, smirking.

“What the hell happened last night Crowley? The last thing I remember is me asking if you had a bad day. Now I’m waking up with you in my bed?” Bobby groans, could his life get any weirder?

“Relax, Robert,” Crowley laughs. “We didn’t have sex. You just got really drunk and confessed you were in love with me. You kept trying to kiss me and get me undressed.” Bobby groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Of course, I wouldn’t let you. I would want to be taking advantage of drunk you. But you insisted that something happen, so we compromised on me just ‘sleeping’ in here with you.”

“Balls. I wanted to tell you…well I’m not sure. But definitely not when I was so drunk I can’t remember it.” He doesn’t even know what to do now. “You can leave now, sorry I made you stay.”

“Oh Robert, darling. I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t want to. You didn’t make me do anything.” Bobby stares at him. “Yes, love. I like you too.”

“You…you like me too? I never…never thought you would.” Bobby doesn’t even know what to say. 

“I know. That’s what you said last night.” Crowley says, before kissing Bobby’s cheek. “I have to go back to Hell now, but I’ll be back later tonight.” 

He stands up to leave but is stopped by Bobby. He doesn’t know why he does it, but he grabs Crowley and pulls him into a kiss. It’s short and awkward because of the angle but they both enjoy it. Crowley says nothing, just smiles, before he disappears, leaving Bobby to sit alone. He can’t help but smile, knowing that it’s reciprocated and that he will be back.


End file.
